


tumblr things are cute so i did this and i'm sorry

by olippe



Category: Simon & Garfunkel
Genre: Awkward Romance, Drabble, Drawing, Fanart, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I'm Sorry, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olippe/pseuds/olippe
Summary: tumblr is wild and i'm very glad
Relationships: Art Garfunkel/Paul Simon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [they're in love, you are just mean](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/569221) by marghe. 

> i found this one from [this wholesome tumblr account](http://simonandgarfunkel-incorrect.tumblr.com)  
I BETRAY THE TIMELINE OF THEIR HAIR BUT THE HOLY FRINGE IS THE PAUL THAT WE KNOW  
and i'm sorry but how do you do artie's hair ('cept with perm)  
i'm sorry i'm not good enough QWQ  
i'm just sorry for everything  
i will just skid allover tumblr's tag again and drown myself in the cutesy y'all thought of when y'all think of them  
they're very cute  
and you're very cute too, folks  
thanks for being around

_[at home]_

  
Art: Mom, I got a detention.

Mrs. Garfunkel: What? Why?

Art: I think... I broke Paul.


	2. again, i'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> words from [this sunshine of a tumblr account](https://simonandgarfunkel-incorrect.tumblr.com/post/190574043157/art-you-remind-me-of-pizza-paul-pizza-how-art)


	3. hi thank you so much for cheering me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the birth of paul and the magic fringe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a tumblr prompt, but i was quite amused to be referred to as "ao3 comic anon" lolololl (it's now on my instagram bio lol) (i'm sorry, i don't use tumblr anymore QwQ i just made visit and found y'all and-- but i don't use it anymore QwQ) so i decided to draw a little something as a thank you ;v; and i'd been thinking about paul's hair...
> 
> what if art did it by accident  
and paul wore it anyway  
so art wouldn't feel bad
> 
> no. ok.

> but he held it all in ಠ_ಠ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have fun prompt you'd like to show me, please don't hesitate to leave it somewhere here! ლ(´ڡ`ლ)


	4. hogwarts thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS LOL  
[from this one brilliant ask](https://simonandgarfunkel-incorrect.tumblr.com/post/614012918637510656/students-in-hogwarts-are-allowed-to-bring-pet-so)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144922371@N02/49727512336/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i keep on forgetting to clean up the screentones i'm sorry for my rash works folks >_>


	5. hogwarts thing 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry. i'm very, very sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought about doing the erised thing, but can't get the pompom artie out of my mind. I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THIS ONE.
> 
> inspired by [this ask](https://simonandgarfunkel-incorrect.tumblr.com/post/614020571088470016/artie-would-be-using-his-natural-hair-as-a-pompom).

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144922371@N02/49735118487/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quicky confession: i'm the anon behind [this ask](https://simonandgarfunkel-incorrect.tumblr.com/post/613403916628017152/omg-yes-art-as-poodle-see-also-art-as-fluffy)


	6. spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [pol is the big spoon](https://simonandgarfunkel-incorrect.tumblr.com/post/616166133909831680/paul-is-the-big-spoon-we-shook-on-it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good news: the professor apologised to me so hopefully i'm looking to get more good news (or just... news) in imminent future. SO HERE'S TO CELEBRATE
> 
> lil context:  
\---> i like to imagine if they'd met even earlier in life, wouldn't that be the cutest? ;v;  
\---> SO THIS IS IF THEY MET WHEN THEY WERE BABIES  
also, read from left to right as opposed to the other comics ;v;;;;
> 
> (i'll... do the fic soon)

> **bonus:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i uploaded the smaller size, let me know if it's difficult to read the text! (NOT THAT IT MATTERS I KNOW OMG)
> 
> also, how beautiful was belle simon??????
> 
> p.s. i just noticed i wrote two dots instead of three, this is driving me crazy. i'm gonna reupload that first pic later LOL help me god.


End file.
